A snowskate is a type of snowboard that does not have bindings. There are generally three kinds of snowskates: powderskates, single deck snowskates, and bi-deck snowskates.
A powderskate is a bindingless snowboard that is meant for use in powder snow conditions. A powderskate may include a rubber traction pad applied to a snowboard deck instead of bindings. It may include a rope and handle that a rider or user pulls on to keep pressure on their feet and hence on the rubber traction pad and snowboard deck. Powderskates are available from several manufacturers (e.g., Noboard™, etc.).
A single deck snowskate includes a deck that is generally composed of either a laminated wood core with a P-Tex™ base or of solid plastic. On the top surface of the deck is a traction surface which may be composed of a foam grip material. The base of the deck may be grooved for tracking in the snow and locking onto trails. The deck is generally not equipped with a metal edge or leash: Single deck snowskates are generally ridden in backyard snowskate parks. They can be ridden down hills with practise but are not suitable for mountain or resort riding due to the lack of control on steep slopes and hard packed snow. Single deck snowskates are available from several manufacturers (e.g., Premier™, etc.).
A bi-deck snowskate has an upper skateboard style deck raised over a lower ski or snowboard style deck. The upper deck may be a skateboard deck built for winter use while the lower deck may have the same construction as a snowboard having a wood core, metal edges, and a P-Tex™ base. Connecting the upper and lower decks are snowskate trucks which may be non-articulated (or stiff) or articulated to offer a more consistent flex of the lower deck. The upper deck upon which a rider or user stands is equipped with a traction surface such as foam grip. The lower deck is typically narrower than the upper deck to allow the bi-deck snowboard to be controlled by a rider or user in a manner similar to that of a conventional snowboard having bindings. The leverage the rider or user gets by pressing down with his or her feet on a side of the upper board is similar to the effect that is achieved by lifting on the bindings of a conventional snowboard to initiate a turn. Bi-deck type snowskates provide riders or users with the highest level of control and are intended for mountain riding. Bi-deck snowskates are available from several manufacturers (e.g., Ralstont™, etc.).
One problem with current snowskates is that they are not suitable for riding in all snow conditions. That is, in snow ranging from deep powder to hard packed icy conditions. In particular, powderskates and single deck snowskates may be ridden in powder but are difficult to ride on hard packed snow. On the other hand, current bi-deck snowskates may be ridden on hard packed snow but tend to sink in powder.
A need therefore exists for an improved snowskate. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.